The technique of electroencephalography is being tested to determine if fetal EEG (FEEG) will depict that infant who is at risk for the later development of brain damage. It is being used in association with antepartum and intrapartum monitoring studies. Two kinds of FEEG changes are encountered during labor. In the first, acute FEEG changes are seen for short periods of time and only in association with delayed and variable decelerative heart rate changes. These EEG's are easily visualized as a change from on-going patterns (such as trace alternant, or low-voltage irregular fetal pattern) to isoelectric intervals which we feel are abnormal. These may last for 30 seconds or more and then the FEEG returns to the pre-existing patterns as the heart rate returns to normal. The second kind, chronic changes, are those often present at the onset of monitoring, which can be inferred to be present early in labor or even prior to labor, and include prolonged low voltage with EEG amplitudes under 20 microvolts for more than 10 minutes and generally lasting for several hours. These are called low-voltage electroencephalographic states and are often seen in association with the sharp waves. The in utero labor monitoring program includes acid-base studies, heart rate, and uterine pressure which are all being correlated with the FEEG. The post partum studies include both neonatal developmental and neurologic exams. A yearly follow-up program includes behavioral, psychological and intellectual developmental exams.